¿Mi vida en un Instituto Militar?
by MikuuHatsune
Summary: SuMaRy :Ella es huérfana , esta a cargo de su tutor , este ultimo debe marcharse por unos días,¿que harán?.Por suerte encuentran una solución,no es de las mejores,pero no les queda otra,un INSTITUTO MILITAR,podría pasarle cualquier cosa..después de todo..¿que podría salir mal?.
1. Chapter 1

**SuMaRy :_Ella es huérfana , esta a cargo de su tutor , este ultimo debe marcharse por unos días,¿que harán?.Por suerte encuentran una solución,no es de las mejores,pero no les queda otra,un INSTITUTO MILITAR,podría pasarle cualquier cosa..después de todo..¿que podría salir mal?._**

* * *

**Personajes de hoy:**

**-Flaky-**

**-Pop-**

**-Cub-**

**-Giggles-**

**-Petunia-**

**-Lammy-**

* * *

Una pequeña,sin padres,a cargo de su tutor,miraba el techo acostada en su cama,esperando escuchar los gritos de su tutor, el mejor tutor del mundo para ELLa . Su nombre es Flaky,de 13 años, muy educada y servicial,bastante miedosa y ama a su tutor ,o padrastro Pop.

-¡Flaky,es hora de levantarseee.!-grito Pop desde la cocina.

**Flaky pov:**

Estoy en mi cama, esperando los gritos de Pop,mi padrastro,el mejor de todos. Mis padres murieron cuando era muy chica,pero no es momento para hablar de aquello .De repente algo interrumpe mis pensamientos , era Pop , me llamaba para el desayuno. Me levanto de mi caama y bajo por las escaleras como siempre,pero me tropiezo con algo al bajar al segundo escalón,entonces caigo al suelo y me quedo en este inmovil.

-Flaky!mi cielo,¿estas bien?-me pregunta Pop.

-S-si,creo-digo levantandome con estando de pie , me doy vuelta y veo que me tropeze con uno de los juguetes de mi ''hermanastrito'' Cub.

-Menos mal,siempre te pasa lo mismo , ven vamos a desayunar.

-Aguguuaua-me saluda Cub al entrar a la cocina-Hoda.

-¡Ho-hola Cub!-voy directo a el y lo alzo.

-Oye Flaky,desayuna,que tienen que ir al colegio-me dice Pop mirando su reloj.

-Es cierto-digo dejando a Cub en su sillita.

Comí el rico desayuno que me preparo Pop luego fui a mi habitación y me puse el** u**niforme escolar,luego baje por segunda vez y vi a Cub esperándome con su delantal y su mochilita ,el va al jardín de niños,siempre vamos juntos porque Pop no puede llevarnos al hecho que trabaja en ese horario.

-Bueno Flaky,cuídense,no vallan con extraños.-Nos saludo Pop y se fue corriendo al trabajo.

Salí con Cub de la mano , aunque me tengo que inclinar un poco al tomar su mano porque es_muy_ pequeño,al ver su carita me imagino a Pop,y a su esposa ,donde estará.¿Porque habrá abandonado a Pop y a su hijo?¿Estará muerta?.Igual no es de mi incumbencia .La verdad es que no se que haría si no tuviera a mi lado ni Pop ni a Cub.

-Agugu ecuela,ecuela-me saco de mis pensamientos Cub . Ya habíamos llegado . Deje a Cub en el jardín de niños y fui a mi escuela , la cual quedaba al lado de este.

Apenas sonó la campana todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas,yo también .Llegue a la mía y me ubique en un pupitre que se encontraba a un costado,en el fondo del salón,como siempre.

Las horas pasaron rápido ( por suerte ) y sonó la campana para salir,fui a buscar a Cub y fuimos directo para casa.

Abrí la puerta y se encontraba Pop cabizbajo con su teléfono en la mano.

-¡Q-que pasa papi?-le pregunto.

-E-es que-una lagrima rodó por su mejilla-me acaban de decir que quizás encontraron a mi esposa MUERTA.Y tengo que ir a reconocer un cadáver.

-¿C-como?-pregunto-¿y SI NO ES ELLA?

-Si no es ella tendré que ir por todo el país para dicen que es urgente , tengo que viajar hoy.

-¿Eso significa que...-no pude terminar la palabra,ya sabia lo que pasaba,si se va,tiene que dejarnos a Cub y a mi a cargo de otra persona.-¿Que haremos?

-Me acaban de hablar de una escuela militar.-me comenta Pop un poco mas calmado.

-¿Q-que?pero yo no quiero ir a una escuela militar.-empece a derramar lagrimas.

-Lose mi Flaky,pero es por su quiero que les pase nada.

-¡Ahí podría pasarnos cualquier cosa!-grito yo furiosa.

-Flaky..-me pone la mano en mi hombro-les prometo que aun estando cientos de quilometros,los voy a proteger,y mientras yo este,no les va a pasar nada.¿Entendido?-Entonces muevo la cabeza en forma de afirmación.

No debo ser tan egoísta con Pop,después de todo,¿que podría salir mal?

* * *

Después de esto salimos de casa. CuB no tenia la mínima idea de a donde íbamos,El solo jugaba con su avión de madera . Al llegar al tétrico lugar,empece a temblar ,por fuera se veía bastante formal y tenebroso .

-Hola oficial,tengo dos niños dejo por uno dias.-decía Pop a un soldado bastante alto.

-Mmm...¿una niña y un bebe?Cuales son sus nombre.

-Y-yo soy Flaky y el es mi h-hermano Cub.

-Bueno,señor Pop,sus hijos estarán muy bien aquí.-Al irse Pop el soldado nos tiro bruscamente al piso el cual hizo llorar a Cub. Ni siquiera pude despedirme de Pop.

-A ver gusanos asquerosos,aquí van a aprender a comportarse,de aquí no van a salir fácilmente jaja -reia el soldado. El miedo me agobió en ese momento-Vallan a su habitación y pónganse esto-nos tira dos prendas .

-D-don-donde q-queda n-nuestra ha-habitación-pregunto temblorosa.

-Al fondo del pasillo,la puerta 19,¿que están esperando ahí tirados.?-

Entonces me levanto del suelo mugriento y alzo a Cub que había parado de llorar . Camine por el pasillo ,aun con Cub en mis brazos,en el cual a cada lado había una puerta.16;17;18;19 acá esta.

**Pov normal:**

-¿Tu crees que el gusta de mi?-preguntaba una pelirrosa de cabello corto atado con dos coletas ,vestida con ropa de militar al igual que sus otras compañeras.

-Por supuesto Giggles, cuando salgamos de aquí...-decía una peliazul con una coleta alta para el costado,era la mas alta de las tres.

-Por favor Petunia,no digas tonterías .Jamas saldremos de aquí .Oye Lammy,deja tu celular,te la pasas todo el día con el.

-Oye,no me jodas.-respondía una pelivioleta de cabello enrulado y con un moño en su cabeza.

*Toc toc toc*tocan la puerta.

-¡Es el general !-susurra Giggles Y las tres se ponen de pie en fila.

Al abrir la puerta ven que una chica,no era el general.

-H-Hola,s-soy...

-¿Quien eres y que quieres de nosotras?-Lammy la apunta con una lapicera.

-P-por favor,no nos hagan daño.-decía la niña. *¿no NOS hagan daño?*se pregunto.

-Giggles al darse cuenta que era inofensiva dijo-Oh,mil disculpas,pasa.

-G-gracias,ven Cub.-le decía a un pequeño bebe .*Ya veo por que hablaba en Plural*pensó Lammy.

-¿Como te llamas?-pregunto gentilmente Petunia,

-F-Flaky.

-Mucho gusto Flaky,¿y como se llama ese hermoso bebe que viene contigo?-preguntaba Giggles.

-El es Cub,mi hermanito.

-Awwwww-dijieron Petunia y Giggles al cambio Lammy solo jugaba con su parecer no le caía muy bien aquella pelirroja.

-Yo soy Petunia,un gusto.

-Yo Giggles ^^Y..ella es Lammy,es así porque tiene una historia bastante trágica.-susurra Giggles

-Oh,ya veo-dice Flaky mirando a la pelivioleta.- ¿Y que se supone que hacen aquí?-pregunta Flaky cambiando de tema.

-Bueno,a las 7:00 am nos despiertan,nos dan 5 minutos para cambiarnos,luego nos llevan al comedor,y desayunamos lo poco que nos dan.-explicaba Giggles.

-Hay veces que vamos con los chicos a robar -decía Petunia entre risitas.

-¿Chicos?-pregunta Flaky.

-Si..tenemos un par de amigos.-decía Lammy.

-Siempre planeamos como podemos salir de nunca podemos.-se quejaba Petunia.

-En fin,luego del desayuno,vamos a entrenar al centro de entrenamientos, un lugar al aire libre,entrenamos 3 horas,a las 10 am. Volvemos a las habitaciones,nos higienizamos y vestimos ,y vamos a clase, 1 hora y media y luego volvemos al comedor para tenemos la tarde libre para elegir un deporte.Y entrenar.

-¿Que clase de deportes hay?-pregunta Flaky.

-Hay natación,karate,algunos sábados hay patinaje sobre hielo,fútbol,basket,volley,hockey.-explicaba Petunia-pero lo hacen mas complicado.

-¿M-mas complicado?-se atemorizo Flaky.

-Si,hacen que parezca mas difícil,por ejemplo,en natación siempre hay ''olas'' gigantes,en el fútbol,siempre hay un herido.-le decía Lammy.

-Nos quedan diez minutos para el deporte a elección-dijo Giggles-Flaky,mejor va a ser que se cambien.

-O-oh si,ven Cub.

* * *

**Flaky pov:**

Todo aquí es muy raro,pero por suerte,ya tengo tres amigas que me guiaron , lo que me dijeron sobre este lugar me pareció en el baño,ya termine de vestirme,y a Cub pusimos las prendas que nos había lanzado el soldado,que eran trajes militares,como los que tenían Giggles,Petunia y Lammy.

-¿C-chicas,q-que se supone que va a ser Cub aquí?,-pregunto al salir del baño.

-Oh,es muy pequeño,podrían hacerlo trizas.-me decía Petunia-No te preocupes,hasta que cumpla los 4 años no lo vana obligar a hacer nada.¿Cuantos años tiene?

-D-dos años y medio-

-Bueno,no te preocupes Flaky,juntas lo protegeremos,no le va a pasar nada.-sonrió Giggles.-¿Vamos?

-Si-dijimos todas al unisono.

Entonces salimos,había un montón de chicos,de diversas edades.

Nos dirigimos a un patio enorme,nos pusimos en filas,por edad.

-Ah,Flaky,me olvide de decirte que somos las únicas chicas aquí. -me susurra Giggles.

-¡¿Que?!¿l-las u-únicas?-pregunto empalidecida .

-Aja,.

-¿Y-y como hacen ..con los chicos?-pregunto.

-Los ignoramos-me dice Petunia.-Bueno,solo a algunos.

-T-tienen novio?-pregunto.

-Entonces las tres se miran y ponen caras tristes-No,aquí no se permite-me dice Lammy.

-Oh.

-Bueno,empecemos-llamo la atención de todos un peliceleste-Como saben,es la hora de deporte a elección.¡Suerte!.-entonces todos los chicos se dispersaron.

-¿Que quieres hacer Flaky?-me pregunta Giggles.

-Mmm,n-nose.

-¿Que tal si vamos a hockey?-dijo Petunia.

-¡No!,ahí podrían arrancarnos una pierna. dijo Lammy.

-¿Y si hacemos natación ?, ¿Que te parece Flaky?-pregunta Giggles.

-S-si,vamos,¿donde queda?-pregunto.

-En el segundo piso.-me dice Lammy.

-¿No es aqui,al aire libre?-les pregunto.

-No,solo algunos deportes se hacen al aire libre,como el fútbol y el hockey.-me explica Petunia.

-Bueno vamos-dice Giggles.

Entramos al mismo lugar pero por otra puerta,la cual había una escalera y un elevador/ascensor .

-No nos permiten subir por el ascensor,pero..que mas da,nadie nos ve.-dijo Giggles con una sonrisa.

-P-pero nos mataran-le dice Petunia.

-Vamos,no seas maricona-le dice Giggles sonriendo,entonces nos empuja a los cuatro al ascensor.

-¿Y-y donde dejare a Cub?-pregunto.

-Si quieres puedes meterlo a la piscina.-dice Lammy.

-Con un flotador,obviamente.-me dice Petunia.

Entonces llegamos al segundo piso,al ver la piscina me quede boquiabierta , era rectangular , empezaba de 2 metros de profundidad y terminaba en 5.50 m. de profundidad. También habían unos profesores,con silbatos,bastante exigentes,y se podían ver trampas en el podían ver enormes trampolines de gran altura.

-¿Sabes nadar?-me pregunta Petunia.

-S-si,creo..-la verdad es que no,apenas se flotar,Pop siempre me quiso enseñar ,pero yo siempre me negaba.

-Vamos a los vestidores-dijo Giggles , entonces la seguimos.

Al entrar a los vestidores para chicas,veo una gran cantidad de mallas enterizas y de dos piezas,yo elegí la enteriza,no me gusta mostrar mi cuerpo. Lammy , Giggles y Petunia,en cambio,se pusieron mallas de dos piezas.

A cub,le saque su chaleco y remera y lo deje solo con su pantalón,y le puse un flotador.

-Aww,se ve adorable.-me dicen Giggles y Petunia.

Nos metimos a la piscina,Giggles,Lammy y Petunia se tiraron desde un trampolín bajo,pero yo baje cuidadosamente por las escaleras.

-El agua esta caliente,no les parece?-pregunta Giggles.

-Igual que tu,nena-grita un pelinaranja.

-¡Hay,ya cállate Disco!-le contesta Giggles.

-¿Q-quien es Disco?-me atrevo a preguntar.

-Disco Bear,un chico de 17 años que se la pasa molestándonos.-dice Lammy.

-Cuando hay bailes especiales,siempre nos saca a bailar,y se pone a bailar como los 80'.-dice Petunia.

-Bueno señoritas,basta de tanta charla,quiero que vallan hasta el otro extremo de la piscina,Vamos!-nos decía una señ toco su silbato suerte, ate el flotador de Cub a mi cintura con una soga,así que cada vez que nado,me aseguro que esta bien.

Nade a la par de las chicas,con todas mis fuerzas,pero algo se cruzo en nuestro camino,una gran ola.

-¡Pasen por arriba!salten la olaaa-nos grito Petunia,entonces me esforcé para pasar por encima de la gran ola y lo logre,lo logramos, oía que Cub se reía atrás mio,seguimos nadando,pero una enorme red se nos nos quedaba otra que pasar por debajo de esta,entonces tape la nariz de Cub y me sumergí bajo el agua,al salir , me di cuenta que había tragado mucha agua,en cambio Cub esta lo mas bien,al parecer,habíamos pasado la red,ya casi llagamos al otro extremo de la pileta,pero,nueva mente algo nos interrumpe,eran granadas que nos estaban tirando,entonces tuvimos que esquivarlas,sentimos las explosiones,para mi mala suerte,una de ella exploto en mi brazo izquierdo,pero seguí nadando con la derecha,por suerte,habíamos llegado al otro extremo.

-Iujuu-festejo Giggles,entonces todas chocamos las manos,incluso Cub-¿Que te paso en el brazo,Flaky?-me pregunta Petunia.

-N-no es nada-dijo,a pesar de que sentía un fuerte dolor.-solo me cayo una granada.

-¡Eso podría ser grave , Flaky!-me dice Petunia,ven vamos a la enfermería,total el tiempo de deporte a elección ya se acabo.

-¿Aquí hay enfermería?-pregunto.

-Por supuesto,el tema es que no te curan,te tienes que curar tu mismo.-dice Lammy.

-Pero no te preocupes , Petunia es buena en eso, ella estudio medicina.-me dice Giggles.

Entonces salimos de la pileta,nos cambiamos y nos fuimos a la enfermería que quedaba en el piso de abajo,se veía muy solitaria.

-Acuéstate-me dijo me acosté en la camilla.

-¿Estudias medicina?-le pregunto.

-Si,siempre que tengo el tiempo libre,leo un libro sobre eso. Siempe quise ser doctora.

-¿De donde sacaste el libro?.

-De la biblioteca de aquí,cada semana retiro un libro,y quédate quieta.-me dijo y me vendo el brazo.

-Muchas gracias, muy inteligente,y se que algún día,seras doctora.

-Gracias Flaky.

Salimos de la enfermería y bajamos , era hora de volver a las habitaciones, teníamos que prepararnos para la hora de la cena.

-Tenemos una hora para bañarnos los cinco-dijo Giggles,primero va Flaky,luego yo,después Petunia y por ultimo Lammy,y luego podemos bañar a Cub-sonríe Giggles.

-Ok.

Entonces me bañe,luego Giggles,Petunia y Lammy,después bañamos todas juntas a Cub,fue divertido,tiramos espuma,nunca tuve amigas así.Fue super divertido,y Cub solo reía.

Una vez cambiados,salimos y fuimos al comedor,yo no sabia donde quedaba,así que seguí a las chicas , fuimos por el pasillo y se encontraba la puerta por donde entre,pero doblamos,donde se encontraba otro pasillo,aun mas grande,y una puerta,donde se encontraba el sentamos en una mesa,donde llamábamos la atención de todos los chicos.

-¿Donde estarán Handy,Cuddles,Splendid,Mime,Nutty y Flippy?-pregunto Giggles.

-Nose,tendrían que estar aquí-contesto Petunia-

-¿Quienes?-pregunto.

-Son nuestros amigos,pero no estan aqui.

-Quizas los suspendieron-dijo Giggles.

-Bueno,mañana los veremos para el desayuno.

En ese instante,nos sirvieron la comida,un pequeño plato con espinaca.

-Te dije que no nos daban nada-dijo Giggles.-A los profesores y entrenadores les dan platos suculentos . Por eso siempre nos escapamos y robamos comida.

-Oh,ya veo-digo.

A Cub no le gusto la comida,y se puso a llorar,entonces nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones.

-Solo los sábados y domingos dan postres,pero solo si te portas bien-me dice Petunia.

Entonces nos fuimos a dormir,me recoste en la fria y dura miedo de lo que pueda pasar mañana en el solo temo por mi,sino tambien por no tengo que temer,porque Pop me prometio que me protegeria,que nos protegería .

* * *

Newww fic ! Espero que les haya gustado,dejen sus cansada de tanto escribir xD Bueeeno,me despido chaito ;3;3PD:Perdon por si se cortaron algunas palabras,trate de corregirlas y no pude:c


	2. El 'demonio'de ojos amarillos

Me quede mirandolo por unos segundos,hasta que vuelvo a la realidad y estrecho mi mano con la suya.

**/Flashback/**

Un silbato me sobresalta. Es muy temprano,pero tengo que levantarme .

_Me levanto de mi dura y húmeda cama siento cansada,pero debo despertarme._

_Agarro a Cub en brazos, aun esta dormido,no lo voy a despertar, no lo pienso despertar. las chicas nos cambiamos y nos dirigimos al comedor. Todavía con Cub en ubicamos en las mismas mesas del día anterior._

_-¿Como has pasado tu primer día aquí ?-me pregunta Giggles,aunque es innecesario contestarle,ya que ya sabia mi respuesta._

_Luego pasa una chica y nos trae unos platos con unos Wafles quemados._

_-¡Aj ! Es imperdonable.-dice Giggles._

_-No te preocupes, después nos robaremos unos ricos sándwiches.-dice una voz detrás nuestro._

_-¡Cuddles ! No vuelvas a asustarnos así.-le grita Giggles._

_-Buen..¿Chica nueva eh ?¿como te llamas ?-me pregunta ese tal Cuddles,un rubio de ojos claros._

_-Soy Flaky._

_-¿Y como se llama tu hijo ?_

_-Es mi hermano,Cub-digo seria._

_-Ah,lo siento-dice . _

_-¡Miren lo que me robe de la cafeteria !-*viene un peliazul con un pelinaranja.*_

_-El es Splendid-me dice Petunia-Y el e-es Handy-*se ruboriza*_

_-Hola,yo soy Handy y el Splendid._

_-Hola preciosa,-dice Splendid-¿cual es tu nombre?_

_-Fl-Flaky-digo y me ruborizo._

_-¿Que esta pasando aquí?-pregunta alguien que no logro ver._

_-Oh Flippy,solo me estaba presentando con Flaky.-dice Splendid_

_-¿Flaky ?_

_-Si, nueva.-Entonces el chico al cual llamaban Flippy sale de la oscuridad y logro verlo con claridad.(RIMA xD)Era un chico alto de cabellos verdes,oscuros,sus ojos eran Amarillos,al igual que los míos._

-Así que tu eres la nueva,rojita..-entonces extiende su mano.

**/FindelMaravillosoFlashback:'D/**

Entonces estrecho mi mano con la suya,luego de unos segundos,noto que me esta apretando muy fuerte.

-O-oye puedes s-soltarme.-Entonces me suelta.

-Ups perdón,te estaba apretando muy fuerte jeje.-se ríe y muestra unos afilados colmillos y me suelta.-Te tengo que dar la bienvenida.-Entonces saca un cuchillo y lo pone alrededor de mi cuello.

-Noo ! Flippy !-le grita Cuddles.

-Ya te dije que soy Fliqpy, ,voy a hacerle lo que les hice a ustedes cuando llegaron gusanos,no va a ser nada .jajaja-reía .Voy a hacerte algo muy bueno..Ven-me dice dándome su cuchillo para agarrarme de el. lo agarro y doy un paso,pero el muy ******** me pone el pie y caigo al suelo y aparte con un corte en la mano por agarrar el afilado hizo apropósito.¿porque ? .

* * *

-¿Q-Que le pasa ? E-Esta loco.-dije.

-Las tres se miran-B-bueno,es una larga historia..

.Un silbato similar al de antes suena.

-Es hora del entrenamiento,Flaky-dice Petunia.

-Tu primer entrenamiento-me recuerda Lammy.

*Es cierto,mi primer entrenamiento.*

* * *

Llegamos al patio,el mismo lugar que ayer.

-Oigan gusanos,aquí se entrenaran va a entrenar como saben las va a haber descanso hasta la hora de clase,¿entendido ?-aclaraba el soldado y todos respondimos al unisono"si".

Frente nuestro se encontraba un pasamanos altísimo, abajo de este se encontraban serpientes venenosas,así que era cuestión de vida o muerte pasarlo.

La primera en pasar fue Giggles,luego fueron Handy(Asi es,Handy tiene manos..por ahora..muajaja),Splendid,Petunia y Lammy.

-¿Te ayudo ? -me pregunta alguien detrás que no sea quien creo que es..

-N-No me hagas daño por favor.

-Tranquila babosa-me dice sonriendo.-Voy a ayudarte -me dice y me toma de la cintura y me alza,logro llegar a tocar una de las barras del pasamanos,este me hace acordar al pasamanos de los parques,cuando Pop me llevaba a mi y a Cub.

Logre pasar barra por barra hasta llegar al otro extremo gracias a Flippy..o,esperen,el dijo que su nombre era Fliqpy.

Al llegar , atrás mio llega ...bueno,no se como llamarlo,ya que no se si su nombre es Flippy o Fliqpy.

-S-sii,pase-dije y me sentí orgullosa de mi misma,entonces le agradezco al oji amarillo...

-No es nada,total ya se que me debes una-dice y me tira al vacío,Donde estaba lleno de serpientes,lo ultimo que escucho es un: adiós perra.

* * *

Abro lentamente los ojos y me encuentro en un lugar donde la mayoría de las cosas eran blancas.

Reconozco este lugar,estoy en la enfermerí puedo creer que haya sobrevivido.

Entonces escucho una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte.

-¿Como anda mi perrita ?-

-¿Por que me torturas de esta manera ?

-P-porque..-se sonroja-¡porque te odio !.-y se va corriendo.

-No lo entiendo.

-¿Flaky?Estas bien ?-viene Petunia con Cub.

-S-si no te preocupes-digo,aunque me estoy engañando a mi misma diciendo eso.

-Bueno,Me alegro, ya es hora de clases,por cierto,quédate aquí descansando.

-N-No quédate tranquila,estoy bien,puedo ir ,después de todo,es mi primer clase.-¿Que podría salir mal ?me digo a mi misma insegura.

* * *

Salimos de la enfermería y nos dirigimos hacia las por el mismo pasillo de siempre,pero fuimos para la derecha,donde nunca había nuestro había una puerta detrás de ella habían cientos de lugar era mas lujoso que el de mi que es mejor lugar aquí en este instituto.

Entramos ,cada una se dirijio a su casillero . No encuentro el mio...¡aquí esta! al lado del de el demonio de pelo verde..

Escucho silbidos a mi derecha,ya sabia quien era,pero lo ignore por la puerta de su casillero y esta choca contra mi cabeza,haciendo salir un moretón .Ahora me siento mas mareada que puedo creer como pude caer en la trampa de este monstruo,era obvio que no quería ayudarme a pasar al otro que Petunia Giggles y Lammy me cuenten su algo muy raro detras de todo esto.

-aguagu-me llama Cub.

-Asi que .. tienes un hijo,gusana.-me dice el peliverde sin siquiera disculparse .

-Es mi hermano-respondo cabizbaja y furiosa.

-Aww que bonito-dice con sarcasmo.-El gusanito junior.¿como te llamas ?

-Cub-dice con claridad.

-No te pareces en nada a la mocosa de tu hermana.

-No es de tu incumbencia-le respondo y me voy con Cub.

Esta es mi clase "13 a 15 años".Entonces me acuerdo de lleve al sector donde decia:niños menores de 4 años".

Creo que eran una hora y media de clase si mal no recuerdo.

Abro la puerta de mi clase y me siento donde decia mi nombre.

Adelante mio se encuentra Petunia.

-Hola Flaky,¿Por que tardaste tanto ?

-Es que t-tenia que agarrar las cosas de mi nuevo casillero.¿D-Donde se encuentran Giggles y Lammy ?

Me señala a mi costado a Giggles y detras mio a Lammy.

-¿Y-y otra pregunta,quien se si-sienta a-a al lado m-mio ?-le pregunto.

-Pues,creo que Flippy...

Empalideci como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Flaky,no te preocupes,haremos lo imosible para que no te haga dañ en nosotras,somos tus amigas.

Entonces le sorio forzadamente.

Ahi venia el peliverde,Petunia se dio cuenta y trato de sacr algun tema de conversacion.

-Emm..etto..Flaky,que bonita ropa llevas hoy.

-Primero que lleva la misma el uniforme que usamos todos todos los , eres tarada?-se mete Flippy

-Mas que tu no lo creo-responde Petunia.

-P-Petunia,n-no sigas no vale la pena.

-Bue...-dice Flippy.

El profesor entra,un peliceleste no muy formar con una letra L en el bolsillo de su camisa.

-Hola chicos,soy el profesor Lumpy,pueden decirme profesor Lumpy.

"Que idiota"piensa Fliqpy.

La hora paso rapido,Flippy solo me hizo un par de tajos en la pierns durante el transcurso de clases.

Al salir me voy con las chicas a la habitacion,no sin antes recoger a Cub.

Ya se acercaba la hora del vestimos y salimos para el comedor.

-¿Ahora si me van a contar la historia de Flippy o Fliqpy ?

-Asi que quieres saber de mi,eh mocosa.?

* * *

explico.-le decia.-Giggles ya en la habitacion.-Todo empezo un dia cuando

**/Flashback/**

_-Nooo,mami por favor,no me dejes aquí-lloraba y gritaba una pequeña pelirrosa de unos 7 años con su pelo largo atado con dos coletas y un moño agarraba con fuerza la pierna de su un soldado la agarro de una de sus coletas._**-**Esa fue la ultima vez que vi a mi madre-en fin,ese no es el punto.

_-Tu habitación sera la 19,ve rápido o aré algo muy malo contigo.-le decía el soldado-Vete!-La pequeña pelirroja asintió asustada._

_-H-hola,¿a ti también te dejaron aquí?-Saludaba una peliazul de unos 9 años._

_-S-Si,¿quien eres?._

_-Petunia,un gusto.-La pelirosa esboza una sonrisa ._

_-Soy Giggles,el gusto es mio._

_-¿Sabes?Somos las únicas niñas aquí.Ahora se que no estaré sola._

_Era hora del almuerzo,Giggles estaba asustada de lo que pudiera pasarle allí.Pero por lo menos,sabia que tenia una amiga._

_Se sentaron y un par de chicos aparecieron._

_-Hola niñas.-_

_-¿Q-Quien eres?-preguntaba Petunia miedosa ._

_-Soy Flippy,un son mis amigos Nutty,Mime,Sneaky y Handy.-La peliazul se quedo mirando al ultimo._

_-M-mucho gusto-dijeron las dos niñas al unisono ._

_Luego de un rato,se dirigieron al centro de entrenamientos .Era día de ''olimpiadas'',si,habían olimpiadas, hasta este día..._

_A cada hora había un habían Giggles y Petunia eran las unicas niñas ,estaban obligadas a participar de cada deporte .En las carreras habian siete participantes .Uno de ellos eran Flippy y Sneaky_

_-¿Estas nerviosa?-pregunta Petunia ._

_-Para nada-le sonríe Giggles,aunque si lo estaba._

_-En sus marcas,,,,,,listos,,,,,¡YA!-el tipo disparo una bala al aire y la carrera y Petunia iban en la las paso ni ,fueron las primeras en llegar,pero nadie aplaudía,¿y porque nadie habia llegado aun?.Las dos se voltearon al mismo tiempo y vieron una escena cubierta de intestinos y 2 se horrorizaron al ver eso.¿Pero quien era el responsable?.Flippy. Que a partir de ese momento no volvió a ser el mismo de mas Flippy parecer,el ruido de la bala,hizo que enloqueciera ._

_Solo le quedaba una victima, cual le arranco la lengua,arranco su cabeza de forma brutal y arranco varios órganos y los uso como juguetes._

_Y,en multiples ocaciones intento violarlas y matarlas._


	3. Mi cumpleaños : (part1)

Ya dos meses pasaron que estoy encerrada en esta cárcel por así es mi cumpleaños,10 de mayo,hace unos días recibí una carta de Pop mandándolos un saludo,me extraña mucho que aun no aya venido a es un infierno para cuanto a Fliqpy,ya se su lo contaron las ño a Pop,demaciado.

Durante el transcurso de clases,nos enseñaron,como sobrevivir a la guerra,la muerte y matemáticas. Mi compañero al cual no quiero nombrar se la pasaba jugando con su cuchillo...y hizo un enorme rajo en la pierna izquierda,asi qe le pedí al profesor para ir al baño a lavarme.

Casualmente,el también pidió para ir al baño.

Entro al baño de chicas y unos brazos aparecen detrás sonrojo .

-¿Q-que haces aquí ?-le pregunto.

-¿Quieres jugar a algo ?-me pregunta el peliverde.

-No..-pero me arrincona contra la pared y me pega fuerte la cabeza-auch-digo.¿Q-que haces ? antes de poder terminar la frases me da un beso,la verdad es que no entiendo mas lengua "jugaba"con la mia.

-Ven,tengo un lugar en donde no nos podra ver NADIE.-entonces me agarra de la muñeca y me lleva a unas escaleras en forma de espiral, el las sube corriendo mientras que yo soy practicamente arrastrada por el.

-S-Sueltame.

-Tranquila..solo voy a darte tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-N-No quiero ,porfavor ,sueltame.-le suplico,pero como siempre,no me hace caso.

Llegamos a un una terraza,llena de flores marchitas,aunque el paisaje era una belleza.

-Si vas a matarme hazlo ahora y ya.-le digo ya cansada del asunto.

-*Rie*-¿Crees que te voy a matar el dia de tu cumpleaños ? JAJAJA antes te are sufrir,y si quisiera matarte ,ya lo hubiera hecho de una,¿pero sabes por que no lo hice ?*se queda callado*.

-…

-Vamos,matame,¡MATAMe !-le digo indignada, agarrando su mano y poniendo un cuchillo en ,me estoy transformando en el monstruo que es el.¿que me pasa ? Me estoy ojos salgo corriendo.

-Espera,muchacha !-me dice,pero para ese entonces ya me habia ido,ESPEREN,¿ME DIJO MUCHACHA ?No me dijo ni babosa,ni apestosa ni horrible ni quedo parada en el medio del pasillo de estoy volviendo va a ser que valla a mi cuarto.

Llego y entro al baño ,y me lavo la cara,pero al mirarme al espejo,veo a una muchacha igual a mi cruzada de brazos,solo que esta tenia los ojos asusto y caigo torpente al suelo.

-Hola boba.-me habla la del espejo,no estoy loca,Si,estoy te asustes,soy tu ,pero solo cuando te tengas miedo.

-NoNoNo,me estoy volviendo completamente loca.-Salgo del baño,pero me topo con algo o con alguien...

PERDONPERDONPERDONPERDONPERDON por mi demora,y POR HACERtan corto el capi,pero tengo un MONTon de exames y trabajos es que no quiera continuar mis fics(al contraria,aml hacer fics)pero el tiempo no me alcansa para casi tranquilos que voy a continuar los otros fics,perdon por mi falta de .

-Mela:3

Pd:Felices Pascuas ! .3.


End file.
